Harry Potter and the Daughter of the Phoenix
by SelenaSnape1
Summary: Harry meets a street girl who contains extrodinary wizard talent. What Harry doesn't know is, this young woman is the daughter of a Hogwarts teacher, and Voldemort's future wife...


Setting: Sixth Year At Hogwarts

Rating: G

Main Characters: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Professor Severus Snape, and Selena. 

Website: Harry Potter Roleplaying

Info: A street girl who possesses amazing wizardry skills is admitted into Hogwarts. She becomes close friends with Harry Potter, and soon the two realise how much they have in common, except what Harry doesn't know is… this young woman is destined to be Voldermort's wife. 

A tale full of exciting mysteries, love, magic and hope… this is one that shouldn't be missed. 

Chapter 1 

Mysteries 

Selena never really knew much of her life. The only thing which she thought were her parents was a tiny locket around her neck in the shape of a heart. Inside was a picture of a beautiful woman with fiery red hair and bright green eyes, and to her left, a pale skinned man with a sinister cold look. His hair was greasy black and his eyes were a deep brown. Selena sighed as she closed the locket back up again and glanced around the almost deserted back area of Diagon Alley. 

Selena thought she was seventeen, she didn't know her birthday, and in some cases doesn't even know what she looks like. She wore brown dirt-stained pants that were fairly short, almost to her knees and a black top with a rip in the midriff area. Selena had no family, except for the congregation of owls that liked to visit her every so often. As far as she knew her parents were dead, or either forgot about her completely. Selena rose to her bare feet, which were dirty and swollen, as she began to walk down Diagon Alley in hope to find some food. 

A young man with black-rimmed glasses gazed into the window that contained the latest version of the Firebolt. It was called Firebolt XI. Harry Potter knew he couldn't really afford it – well he could but he had to save his money. He was getting his usual supply for the sixth year at Hogwarts, when he heard a sudden yell "Stop her!"

Harry spun around to find a beggar girl with fiery red hair running down Diagon Alley, holding what seemed to be a bread loaf in her arm. As the owner of the bakery dashed past Harry, he stopped him. "Here. This should cover it". He placed two Galleons in the baker's palm. 

"Thanks". 

Harry turned and began to run after the girl, shocked to see one so young being forced to steal for food. 

Selena glanced back. She breathed a sigh of relief when the baker was gone and took a bite into the loaf, when she bumped into a tall man wearing dark robes. He glared down at her and Selena backed up. 

"I suggest you watch where you are going next time". He said. 

Selena watched as he turned and walked away, a familiar vibe filling her as he did so. Suddenly she thought of the picture in the locket, and that the tall man looked very similar. 

"No way, that's crazy". Selena thought as she continued back to her 'house'. 

Harry kept a clear distance from the girl, knowing he would probably scare her if he came too close too quickly. He stopped when he saw an old alleyway, rubbish dumps close by, and what seemed to be some sort of shelter made out of wood and cardboard boxes. Owls sat nearby, when Harry saw the girl feeding them instead of herself. She looked very frail, her skin was pale and filthy. Harry heard a soft hum coming from her, it sounded like a lullaby. He approached the hovel with caution, then he suddenly heard something snap under his foot. The girl jumped and she hid behind the cardboard box. 

"W… who's there?" She asked. 

"I won't hurt you". Harry said firmly. "My name is Harry Potter". 

He watched as she crawled from behind the box and stood. Under all the dirt, she looked beautiful with her blazing green eyes and fiery red hair. "I thought you were killed". 

"What do you mean?" 

"As a baby. I remember from a dream I had that Voldermort killed you". 

Harry blinked. "I wasn't killed. My mother's soul protected me from him. What do you know about Voldermort?" 

"Memories of my parents. I never knew their names, I remember what they were saying on some occasions. Stuff like 'Voldermort should have killed him by now'. My father appeared to be a Voldermort supporter, but my mother wasn't. The last thing I remember is my mother dying by Voldermort's hand, and my father picking me up in his arms as he ran away. Then the next thing I knew we were walking down Diagon Alley together, he gave me this locket, then I let go of his hand and went to have a look at the Fairy display, I heard him calling my name but I couldn't get to him, someone had picked me up and dumped me far away from there when it was really around the corner". 

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Obviously the ex-servant of Voldermort wasn't meant to raise his own daughter. "Can I ask what your name is?" 

"Harry! What are you doin down here? I see you've met young Selena now. She's a feisty one, wouldn't want to get 'er upset too quickly ey?" The half-giant Hagrid beamed down upon Harry and Selena. Selena returned the smile and ran up to Hagrid, hugging him around the waist. 

"I thought you'd never come back". She said. 

"'Ogwarts has been pretty busy this year with Voldermort returnin and all". Hagrid frowned, he patted Selena's head and turned to Harry. "I have a brilliant idea. Selena can come live with me, at 'Ogwarts". 

"Hogwarts? That magical school? What good would I be there?" Selena said sadly. 

"You can 'elp me with my class". Hagrid grinned. "Ya seem to be handlin them owls all right". 

"Yes, Hagrid, Owls. Not dragons or anything like that, just plain old Owls". Harry said. 

"I'm pretty sure Dumbledore would accept ya. You seem to be a nice enough kid. Come on then, lets get yer cleaned up. Oh and Harry, Ron and Hermione are looking fer ya". 

"See you at Hogwarts then". Harry said as he waved and took off. 

Selena looked up at Hagrid as they went to the Leaky Cauldron. "Why didn't you suggest this to me before?" 

"Because, Dumbledore was on vacation for a few months then. Voldermort could have found you". Hagrid explained, as Selena entered the small pub. "I'd like a room for this young lady here, and some clothes". Hagrid threw ten Galleons on the table. 

"Of course". The old woman smiled. "Right this way, dear". 

"So you mean to say that this Selena chick could be Snape's long lost daughter?" Ron whispered as he gathered his books. 

Harry nodded. "I think so. I mean, she has his small eyes. I'm surprised Snape would have any decency within himself to look after her once her mother died". 

"That's terrible though, someone just picking the girl up when she was only little and dumping her in a deserted alleyway where her father couldn't find her. Who would do such a thing?" Hermione groaned. "You have to feel sorry for Snape though. He hasn't seen his daughter in what… eleven years?"

"Twelve, to be exact". Hissed a voice. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione suddenly felt their blood run cold. Professor Snape was standing behind them. He heard everything. "My daughter died a long time ago. I don't want to hear you talking about her ever again do you understand me?" 

The three nodded and gulped as they said "Yes, sir. Sorry sir". 

"Good". Snape returned to looking for some Potions books. 

Hermione shrugged and glanced at Harry. "You alright?" 

Harry nodded briefly, as he spotted Hagrid with what seemed to be a very clean but unhappy Selena. He hid a laugh. Her hair was neatly brushed and put in pigtails, she wore pink bows at the bottom of the plaits. Her clothing, well, it had improved slightly. Flared jeans and a white short-sleeved top.

"What's so funny?" Asked Ron. Harry pointed at Selena and he hid a chuckle to try and make Snape believe they were laughing at a joke book. 

"Hagrid really needs to know more about fashion". Hermione said. 

"Hagrid, I feel rather embarrassed". Selena said, walking uncomfortably in her sneakers. "Can I at least lose the pink bows?" 

"Aww come on. You look great! Most girls are wearin that kinda stuff nowadays". Hagrid smiled. 

"Two year old girls, Hagrid. Not Seventeen year old!" 

 "Oh, right then. Come on lets get you on the 'Ogwarts train. You can take the bows out then". Hagrid grinned as he handed Selena a suitcase. "Ere is some clothes fer ya then. Meet me near the entrance. I gotta take the first year students in like I always do. Poor startled lot they are". 

"Um Hagrid", 

"Yea?" 

"Where's the train station?" 

"Harry will show you. Right Harry?" Hagrid waved for the young wizard to come over. "Just tell the ticket controller that I sent you. You wont need any more explanation". 

"Uh, thanks. I guess". Selena said, turning as Harry grabbed her arm and they ran from the alley. 

"Wow, I've never been here before!" Selena said, glancing around and turning as she walked, hearing the hissing of the trains brought a slight rush of adrenalin to her. 

Harry's trolley cluttered along the pavement, Hedwig fluttering uncomfortably in her cage. "There it is". Harry panted. "Platform 9 ¾" 

"I don't see it". Selena complained, as she spotted Harry's friend Ron charging through the wall and disappearing. "Oh man…" 

"It's all right. Come on, we'll go through together okay?" 

Selena nodded and gripped the handle of Harry's trolley. She closed her eyes and held her breath as the two ran – through the wall and out the other side. "Oh man…" Selena said again. She looked up at the platform sign. Platform 9 ¾: in gold. "Harry umm are we in another dimension?" 

Harry chuckled. "Far from Muggle eyes… but no. We're still on Earth". 

"Muggle?" Selena breathed. 

"Hey Harry we got you a seat!" Ron called, hanging halfway out the window of the Hogwarts Express. 

Harry left his trolley near the porter, and Selena left her suitcase there too. They went on board, Selena stunned at what she saw. Hundreds of children; some around her age, some younger. Harry slid open the door to a small compartment which Ron and Hermione sat in, Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, was sitting in her lap. 

"This is Selena. That's Ron and Hermione". Harry introduced, as he took a seat next to Ron. Selena sat near Hermione, her face going bright red. 

"Hello". She said. "Sorry if I seem rude, I've never been around this many people before… that actually notice me". 

"That's alright". Hermione said, as Crookshanks jumped into Selena's lap. "I hear you're working with Hagrid now". 

Selena nodded, as Ron listened in. "Yes. He was very kind to offer me to stay in his small house… well not really small I guess. I'm taking care of the creatures as I have a natural gift with animals". She petted Crookshanks' ginger forehead gently and smiled. "Although, I would really love to see what it is like inside your school. But I probably won't be allowed in". 

"What makes you think that?" Ron Weasly asked. "If you're a friend of Hagrid's, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will let you walk around". 

"Well, well. What do we have here!" 

Selena looked up to find a young man, about sixteen probably seventeen. He had blonde hair that was spiked up with gel and icy blue eyes. His robes were green. 

"Got a girlfriend have we, Potter?" He hissed. "Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy. Why do you bother hanging around freaks like these?" 

Selena's eyes turned dark. "Because they make better company than a total freak like you". Selena glared, as Draco backed off. 

"Hey! Sorry, no hard feelings hey?" He left as Harry, Ron and Hermione stared in opened-mouth awe at Selena. 

"How did you do that?" Ron asked. "You would not have any idea how hard it was to make Draco leave so quickly!" 

"Natural talent". Selena grinned, glancing down at Crookshanks, as it jumped back into Hermione's lap. 

Chapter 2 

Arrival at Hogwarts

Hagrid helped Selena into the main chamber. He whispered something into Dumbledore's ear and the old wizard smiled briefly. 

"Hello, Selena". Dumbledore said, stepping forward with an old hat in his right hand. "Hagrid and I both believe that you have an extortionary amount of wizardry talent in you. So we thought that it was best we should sort you into a house and get you started on lessons".

Selena's mouth hung open. She blinked once or twice before absorbing the words properly. "You're kidding, right?" 

"No, I'm not". Dumbledore smiled. "You will be in the same year as young Harry Potter, as I see you two have already become friends. Madam Hooch will give you personal flying lessons in your spare time, so you can catch up with the standards that other students your age have. If you like, feel free to catch up on past spells and such. We will not force you to do it, it is your choice". 

Hagrid gestured to a seat in the empty main chamber. There were four long tables, one under green flags, one under red and gold, one under yellow and one under blue. Selena sat down and stared into nothing, keeping her mind open. The old hat was placed on her head and she jumped when it began to talk. 

"Hmmm…" It said. "Much like her father, this young girl is. Perhaps she should belong in Slytherin… her powers would be much of use there. But yet I sense bravery and a pure heart…" There was a pause and Selena began to panic. "Gryffindor!" The hat suddenly shouted.  

Hagrid and Dumbledore were both pleased. "Alright then. I'll take you to meet Professor McGonagall who will then give you your uniform". Dumbledore helped Selena off the seat as she noticed an old woman walk in wearing a pointed black hat. "Ah, there she is now". 

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Selena. I have heard much about you". Minerva McGonagall smiled. "It looks like you have been put in Gryffindor, I am the head of that house. Dumbledore is Hogwarts Headmaster, if he was kind enough to say so before hand". She threw him a glare and Selena walked beside her out of the main chamber. 

Less than an hour later, the main chamber was filled with students as they waited to start the feast. The first years were almost sorted and Harry was nearly falling asleep. Hermione nudged his ribs with her elbow and he snapped upright, clapping as someone was placed in Slytherin. Ron threw him a glare. 

"You don't clap for Slytherin, Harry!" 

"Oh, sorry". Harry said. He noticed all the Gryffindors turn and look at the door, as Selena stood there, her red hair out and flowing, matching the gold and red robes perfectly. She took a couple of steps forward, the only Professor noticing was Professor Snape. His eyes caught hers and she stumbled, gripping onto the back of Harry's shoulders by accident and he blushed. 

"Um… hi". Selena said, pulling an empty seat to Harry's right as he stared at her in awe. 

"You… uh… look… ummm…" 

Hermione leaned over Harry and grinned. "I think he means you look nice. Welcome to Gryffindor. I'm a little shocked myself… perhaps Hagrid had another idea when he was considering you to be his 'assistant'". 

Selena grinned. She still felt Snape's cold gaze at the back of her mind, and was suddenly drawn to touch her locket which was kept under the vest. "Yeah… can you believe it? I'm actually in Hogwarts! It's incredible!" 

Draco Malfoy gazed silently at the Gryffindor table once the feast started. Selena should have been in Slytherin, but like Potter somehow managed to change the sorting hats mind. Draco had to spend more time with her… drag her away from those kind of scum. His teeth ripped into a bit of chicken leg and continued to watch, his two best friends, Crabbe and Goyle munching loudly beside him. 

Harry spotted Draco's cold gaze. He watched as Selena stopped laughing but still had a bright smile on her face to turn and see who was staring at her. She blushed and smiled in Draco's direction, he blinked, and Harry changed the subject. 

"Did you really think Hagrid was going to make you help take care of his creatures?" Harry asked, as Selena snapped out of her daze and responded. 

"Huh? Oh… yes I did. He must know who are wizards and who aren't…" Selena smiled, as she glanced at Draco from the corner of her eye. She lifted her goblet and smiled over the rim while savouring the cool taste of the local water. 

Selena gazed around as Madam Hooch introduced her to Slytherin's Quidditch Captain Draco Malfoy. 

"We've already met". Selena's eyes narrowed. 

"Now then, Draco, Selena needs to be taught how to fly. I have a class to attend to, and I would like it if you were nice to her". Madam Hooch smiled. "Oh and if you like, Selena, Gryffindor needs a new keeper. I'd be happy to give you the role". 

"Thanks but uh… what's a keeper?" Selena gripped the handle of her broomstick as Draco muffled a laugh. 

"A keeper defends the other team's goalposts. See those three hoops there? Your job is to make sure this" Draco held up a Quaffle. "Doesn't get in the hoop otherwise the opposing team scores. Is that explained enough or do you want me to draw diagrams?" 

"Just tell me how to get myself and the broomstick in the air and I will be fine. Okay?" Selena snapped. 

"First, put your broom on the ground like so". Draco mocked, as Selena followed his instructions. "Secondly, move to the left side of the broom and call UP". 

"Up!" Selena said. She grinned as her broomstick immediately flew into her hand. "Cool". 

"Then you mount your broomstick like so", Draco lifted his left leg over and settled himself down. "And kick off with your right foot". As Draco did so, he flew over Selena and ripped her locket off her neck. 

"Hey! Give that back!" Selena snarled. She mounted her broom and hovered a little bit before soaring high into the air. "That was a gift from my father!" 

"Well aren't you daddy's little girl then?" Draco laughed as he swung the locket around his wrist. _Lets see how good she is. _He thought. 

Selena arched her body low and dove toward Draco. He sped up and they dodged the Quidditch hoops at dangerous speeds. Draco looked behind him and never realised how angry Selena really was. He slowed down for a minute and was about to land when Selena dove into him, tackling him to the ground. As Selena landed into Draco so heavily, they tumbled over each other until Draco finally managed to grab Selena's shoulders and pin her to the ground. Draco caught her eyes and he stared into them, with a cold look then he felt warm when Selena returned his stare. 

"Draco… I…" 

"What's going on here?" Shouted a familiar voice. "Draco! What are you doing to Selena?!" Harry shouted as he and the Gryffindor Quidditch team entered the pitch. 

Selena quickly snatched the locket, pushed Draco off her and stood up, brushing her robes. "Draco was teaching me how to fly". She explained. She was about to say "Then he stole my locket…" But ended up saying: "I uh… fell off my broom. Draco simply was holding me that way to shake me back to consciousness… which he did". 

Draco's eyes were wide. _She lied to Potter…_ "Yes. That's right. What are you lot doing here anyway? Madam Hooch reserved this field for us so Selena could practise". 

"Practise what?" Harry asked. He had become Gryffindor's Captain. 

"Well… I'm the new keeper!" Selena beamed. "Madam Hooch offered me the role". 

"That's great!" Harry smiled. "Katie will show you where to get the robes and we can have our practise game". 

Malfoy grinned as he, Selena and Katie Bell walked off the field. He stopped two centimetres in front of Harry's nose and smiled. "Looks like I just gained myself a friend… see you tomorrow. Potter". 

Harry simply stared at Draco as he hurried quickly into the building. 

Chapter 3 

Friendship has its limits

Selena glanced at herself in the long mirror, wearing the Gryffindor Quidditch robes. She twirled around in them, the brown gloves a little heavy but still she looked incredible. Her broom – a Firebolt – sat in the corner of the Common Room. It was a gift from Dumbledore, and today was the first match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Selena raised her wand and flicked her wrist, declaring "Accio Firebolt!" The broom soared through the air and Selena gripped it, just as Harry walked into the Common Room. 

"Ready?" He asked, smiling softly. 

"I guess…" Selena gripped her broomstick shakily and glanced at Harry. "What if… I make a fool of myself?" 

"You wont. Trust me. I thought exactly the same way you do now and my job is much harder than yours". Harry encouraged, as the two walked out of the Common Room and soon met with the rest of the Gryffindor team. 

"Yeah I guess". Selena sighed. "Why do you hate Draco so much anyway?" 

Harry paused for a moment. "Why are you asking me?" 

"When we were on the ground… did you think Draco was trying to… hurt me?" Selena whispered. 

"In a way, yes I did. But I don't really _hate _Draco. He's just a boy who needs to be spanked by his mother once in a while". Harry chuckled. 

Selena shrugged. She didn't respond. She felt something odd about that Malfoy boy. Soon, the Gryffindor team stood at the large wooden doors hearing the screams and cheers from the crowd outside. Selena stood next to Harry, he was slightly taller than her but her eyes were fixed on the door. 

"Scared?" Harry taunted. 

"No… not at all". Selena replied. The doors flew open outwards as the team kicked off on their broomsticks, Gryffindor shouting loudly while they flew around the pitch. Slytherin came out next, Draco leading the pack as Slytherin cheered. Draco flew up close to Selena and whispered Good Luck in her ear as Harry shot him a glare. Draco simply smirked and took his position as Seeker. 

"The Quaffle is released… and game begins!" The announcer shouted. Selena watched carefully as Slytherin Chaser Harriet Wilson charged for the posts. She threw her right arm in the air and the Quaffle soared toward Selena, she spun on her broom horizontally so the bristles shot up in the air and she beat it out of the way.

"Excellent save by Gryffindor!" Shouts rang through Selena's ears. She spotted a man wearing dark robes watching her every move but it did not make her uncomfortable. 

Selena continued to protect the goals, at one stage her gaze at Draco making her miss an easy one. 

The score was now Gryffindor: 40 Slytherin: 60. 

Harry in the meantime was in head to head with Draco in order to get the Snitch. He pushed Draco with his shoulder as the Malfoy teen slowed down slightly to avoid being hit by the grandstand. 

Selena watched them both as she used her lightning reflexes to block the Quaffle. She spotted that Harry was almost near the snitch, and a Slytherin had beat the Quaffle to try and knock Harry off his broom. Selena leant forward and zoomed to where Harry was, he gripped the snitch in his hand as Selena took the hit from the Quaffle and fell hard on the ground, her body bouncing in awkward positions, causing a few loud sickening snaps. 

The crowd was silent. Harry leapt off his broom to run to Selena's aid, Draco following in hot pursuit. 

"Uh… just so you know Gryffindor has won the game". The announcer said, her attention drawn on Selena. Professor Snape was the first one on the scene. He glanced over her, seeing that she was still breathing. 

Harry touched Selena's shoulder lightly and her eyes opened. Everyone knew she was in pain, a fall like that could have killed her. "S… Selena?" 

"Making her talk Potter could cause more damage. Help me take her to the hospital wing". Snape scowled. Harry nodded. 

"Can I come too?" Draco asked. "She's my friend too!" 

"I think not. I saw what your team member did. He purposely hit the Quaffle in Potter's direction in attempt to try and knock him off his broom. For once I am appalled by your actions, Malfoy". 

"But Professor!" 

"No buts! Your team will be serving detention with me tonight!" Snape carefully lifted Selena in his arms after strapping her broken arm and leg with the strapping spell. "And that is final!" With that, he and Harry left the Quidditch pitch, leaving Ron, Hermione, Draco and the other students in complete and utter shock wondering what had come over the man who always favoured Slytherin, especially Draco Malfoy. 

"This game should be banned". Snape glared at Madam Hooch in the hospital wing. "Too many students are being hurt". 

"A snivelly old bastard like you caring for the Hogwarts students? Wow, that is a first". Hooch sneered. 

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Snape bellowed. 

"About time too". Hooch glared back at Snape. "If you don't mind, I will retire for the evening". She marched out of the wing as Dumbledore and McGonagall hurried past. 

"Is she alright, Professor?" McGonagall asked, panting. 

"Her bones are healing quickly, I believe". He replied, gazing at Harry who was sitting beside Selena. "I seriously think that the game should be banned. She could have been killed!" 

Dumbledore smiled. He'd never seen Severus speak about a Gryffindor student in such a way before. "She put her life before Harry's, Severus. Only a Gryffindor would do such a thing. But I do agree with you, Quidditch is indeed a very dangerous game". 

Snape seemed to be on another planet. He was too busy staring at the young woman that lay before him, wondering why she seemed so familiar. His daughter was too named Selena, but… no. It couldn't be her. She would be dead by now. Snape scolded himself every day, hating himself for letting Selena go off on her own to look at the Fairy display. He should have stayed with her, not let her out of his sight like a true father would do…

"Professor?" Squeaked a voice. Snape snapped out of his vision and realised he was sitting back in his office. Draco Malfoy and his Quidditch team had payed a visit. 

"Yes?" Snape glared. "What are you doing here?" 

"Detention, Sir". Harriet Wilson piped up. 

"Oh. That's right". Snape glanced around. "You can each start by cleaning the bathrooms. Then I want you to help Hagrid in the Dark Forest tonight". 

Draco's eyes widened. "Not the Dark Forest!" He whined. "Sir, I'll clean every bathroom before I go in there!" 

"Scared, Malfoy?" Snape sneered, remembering hearing Draco use those words to Harry Potter in their second year. "I'm sure Harry Potter would go into the Dark Forest every day if he wanted to. But if you're so scared…" 

"I'm not scared!" Draco snapped back. "Forget I even said what I did. Come on, let's start with the bathrooms on the first floor". Soon Snape was left in peace and quiet. He took this opportunity to pull out an old photo album from his second drawer in the desk. The cover was a steel blue, and he carefully opened it to the first page. A moving photograph of a baby girl with a patch of red hair and bright green eyes stared up at him, smiling. She held a teddy bear and fell backwards when the flash of the camera went off. It repeated again, and Snape hid a laugh. The next page showed her at four, a week before her fifth birthday. She was in her mother's arms, pointing at her father who was behind the camera. Naomi smiled in Snape's direction then looked down at Selena who was giggling. There were only those two photographs in the entire album, Voldermort never let Snape see his family until the death of his wife. Snape's eyes flared with anger and he slammed the book shut, causing uproar of dust from the table. He dropped his head in his hands and thought why he felt some sort of connection with the young Selena in Gryffindor…

Selena woke with no thanks to the bright light pouring in from the window above her bed. She was in mid-dream and suddenly shouted: "God, Harry has a cute butt!" Without realising that Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy were sitting beside her. 

"WHAT?!!" Draco bellowed. 

"Effects from the morphine…" Snape quickly explained. 

Selena quickly sat up, blushing. "Did umm I just say that out loud?" 

"Yes!" Answered a rather shocked Draco. "I can't believe you think that Potter has a cute butt!" 

Harry and Hermione were about to walk through, when suddenly Harry about turned and walked away, blushing. 

"Now that I notice it", Hermione grinned, wanting to torture Harry just a little more. "You do have a nice…" 

"Hermione! That's enough thank you!" Harry cried, Snape, Selena and Draco all staring at him, laughing. Well, naturally Snape wasn't laughing. He simply glared at Harry, a part of him being protective, making him think Selena could be his daughter. Then he spotted it. A golden glint around Selena's neck. 

"What is that?" Snape asked, indicating to the locket. 

"This? Oh, it was a gift from my father when I was little. I think these are my parents". She took it off and handed it to Snape, he opened it. Indeed, Naomi was there smiling, and there was himself with his usual cold look. 

"You stole this, didn't you?" Snape suddenly declared, shocking the teens in the room with his raised voice. "Didn't you?" 

"I… I didn't! I'm not lying, Professor, I felt my father's hands place it around my neck…"

"How dare you steal this from a young girl and wear it declaring your own! I gave this to my daughter before she disappeared, and you, Selena, are NOT my daughter! I would consider taking points from your house, but because the others were not involved I think it's best fitting that you consider what you have done". Snape stood, his black cape opening around him and he stalked out of the hospital, leaving Selena in tears, Harry, Ron, Hermione and even Draco glaring at him as he left. 

"I don't get it…" Hermione whispered. "One minute he liked her the next…"

"We'll get it back, Selena". Harry said, putting an arm around her. "I believe you". 

"Going into Snape's office would mean your death, Potter". Draco snarled. "Let me get it". 

"Don't bother". Selena sniffed. "I don't want to see you getting into trouble because of me". 

"You saved my life. It's the least I can do". Harry smiled. 

"Harry", Hermione piped up. "Why don't we all go?" 

"What?" Draco snarled. "Help you lot? I don't think so". 

"You want to see Selena happy, don't you?" Hermione replied. She smiled when Draco gave a little shrug. "Good. Draco, you can distract Snape and get him out of his office. Harry, Ron and I will use the cloak to go in and get the locket". 

"I guess I will just sit here and try to avoid Snape for the rest of my life…" Selena moaned. "But it got me thinking… if Snape said that he gave his locket to his daughter before she disappeared… and I couldn't find my father around that time… then that could mean…" 

"You? Snape's daughter? No way!" Ron said. "You are NOTHING like him!" 

"I snap at people when I'm not meant to. And my father in the picture looks a lot like him… it is possible". 

"Snape wouldn't have taken that locket if he knew you were his daughter. But… I'm so confused as to why he's been around you so much. He must know something…" Harry began. 

Draco sniffled. He really didn't like the idea of helping the Muggle-lovers. Especially Hermione, a mudblood. But, he did like Selena. He felt she probably liked him too. "Alright. I'll help you. But if anyone finds out about this…" 

Selena threw her arms around Draco's neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" She cried. "Without you distracting Snape I don't think they could have done it". 

Harry felt a surge of jealousy sore through him, but hid a smile when Draco blushed and returned Selena's hug. 

"Uh… you're welcome". 

"Let's go then!" Hermione said, standing quickly to her feet as Ron rolled his eyes. Then, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco left firstly to get the Invisibility cloak, and then finally to Snape's dungeon office. 

Chapter 4 

Professor Snape's past reveals itself

Snape really hated himself for talking the way he did to Selena. But he had to get a better look at the locket. He turned it around in his right hand, noticing the maker – a Muggle jeweller. The photographs were a traditional black and white, and wasn't surprised to see the close resemblance between Selena and Naomi. He tucked the locket in the top drawer and decided to return it when Selena calmed down and tell her the good news. Yes… Selena Snape had finally returned into his life. 

"Professor Snape!" 

_Oh no, not again. _He got up and went to the door. "What is it this time, Malfoy?" 

"Um… can I talk to you about the Potions essay?" Draco asked. "I'm having a little bit of trouble with it". 

"Alright. Come inside and take a seat". 

"NO!" Draco shouted. "No um I like it out here". 

Snape cocked his head to the side for a minute. Was Malfoy up to something? "Very well", He said. "What are you having troubles with?" 

With Draco and Snape talking away, Ron, Harry and Hermione crept gently toward the dungeon office. Harry moved the door open ever so slightly and peered in, as Hermione muffled an "Ow!" indicating that Ron and stepped on her foot again. Ron mouthed "sorry" when they moved toward Snape's desk. 

Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered "Alohomora!" when the top drawer unlocked. Ron kept an eye on the door and Draco was beginning to run out of pretend problems with the Potions essay. "Quickly!" He whispered. 

"I can't get it!" Harry complained. "He's stuck it down with something". 

"A curse…" Hermione whispered. "Snape used a curse! He must have known we would try and get it back". 

"Hey, what's this?" Ron asked, gesturing to the blue photo album. He quickly opened it to the second page and pointed at a woman who must have been Selena's mother. "She looks just like…" 

"Ron! Close it! Snape's coming!" Harry said, as Ron shut the book, Harry shutting the drawer and Hermione locking it. Together the three crept out from behind Snape's desk. He left the door open for a few moments, as Draco was urged to come inside to talk. Harry, Ron and Hermione slipped out, when Snape slammed the door behind them with his wand. 

"Bloody hell, that was close". Ron said, draping the cloak off him. "I hope Draco doesn't say we were there". 

"He won't. He likes Selena too much". Hermione grinned. She noticed the sad look on Harry's face. "What's wrong?" 

"What are we going to tell her? Selena will be so upset". Harry frowned. 

"The truth. Maybe Snape is using it to surprise her that he is her father". Hermione replied, when Draco came running behind them. 

"Did you get it?" He asked. 

"No. Snape used some sort of sticking spell in the drawer". Ron explained. He noticed Draco's face drop. 

"Oh come on you two. Selena will get over it". Hermione smiled. "She will be out of hospital tomorrow… oh no". 

"What?" Ron, Harry and Draco said at once. 

"We have Potions when she does get out".  

Potions class seemed a little odd to Selena. Harry offered a seat next to him, near the front row. Hermione was the last one to arrive, she was forced to sit in the back corner near Draco. Selena glanced at the items in front of them as they awaited Professor Snape. 

"So… did you get it?" Selena asked, glancing at Harry, wishing she were really sitting next to Draco. 

"I couldn't. He used some sort of stunning spell". Harry shut up as Snape walked in, glaring at him almost instantly. 

"It's alright. I'll find out a way". Selena whispered. 

Snape began to explain how to make the transforming potion. Depending on what your soul (or in this case, an animals soul) is most like, the potion will change you into that. He handed out the instructions and ingredients to the students and soon they began to make the potion. 

"We still need one more ingredient". Harry said. 

"Ummm… the blue vile… oh there it is". Selena reached over Harry to get it, he leaned back, suddenly it spilt over the table and she lent back quickly. Luckily, Snape didn't notice. He was too busy bullying Neville Longbottom. 

Harry leaned over Selena to get the rag to clean it up, Hermione saw this and she began to fume inside. Draco shouted as the cauldron tipped over and spilt on Selena's robes, a little bit spilling onto Harry. They began to try and wipe the potion off each other when Snape walked over to investigate. 

"What is going on here?" He asked. 

"Just a little accident, Sir, nothing to worry about". Harry said, when he saw Selena standing up. "Selena…?" 

"Sit back down please…" Snape didn't finish his sentence when swirling stars began to form around Selena, her hair blowing gently behind her. She shrieked in horror as her arms turned to feathers, her feet to claws… she now stood about a meter tall as a beautiful red Phoenix. 

"Selena!" Harry cried, climbing over the chairs. Snape dived to grab Selena, but silver tears filled her eyes and she flew out of the classroom. 

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape bellowed. "Potter, you are on detention. In the meantime, clean this mess up. Everyone else try not to make the same mistake as Potter did". 

Selena, in the form of a Phoenix, landed heavily into a wall as she didn't see it. She felt gentle arms pick her up, and opened her eyes to see Professor Snape taking her to his office. 

She perched herself on the arm rest of a black leather chair as she gazed around. There really wasn't much to it, then she spotted it. A silver frame sitting on the corner of Snape's desk, turned so only he could see. 

_Must be a picture… _She thought. 

"I am going to be working on a reversing spell immediately, headmaster, however she really does deserve it". Snape said, followed into his office by Dumbledore. 

"What makes you think she does deserve it?" Dumbledore asked, his soft eyes gazing into Selena's. "It was only an accident". 

Snape gazed back at Selena, who fluffed her feathers and relaxed a little. 

"You know, Severus, not a lot of that potion fell onto Selena. Her transforming was basically her own will". Dumbledore smiled slightly. "This is a rare gift". 

Snape frowned and nodded sadly. His past wife, Naomi, was the only one in the wizardry world who knew how to transform into a Phoenix. He remembered seeing her die (But did she die? He remembered seeing something fly away… it was too dark to tell) by Voldermort's hand, he picked up the girl who was almost a split image of her mother and ran away, clutching her close to his chest as she cried for her mother. 

He snapped out of the vision when Selena squawked something, indicating Dumbledore had left. 

"Poor Selena", Hermione said after Dumbledore dismissed the class. "She's going to have to spend a long time with Snape until he makes the reversing potion". 

"Don't remind me". Harry frowned. "I think I'm going to have to help him". 

"I cannot believe though that Selena's soul is equal to a Phoenix's. How much potion did you spill on her anyway?" Hermione asked. 

"Not a lot". Harry replied. "It mainly spilt on her robes when Snape himself said that you were supposed to drink it". 

Harry and Hermione exchanged shocked glances. "She did it by her own _WILL. _Snape doesn't need to make another potion. All we have to do is get her to think of herself in human form and then she can come back!" Hermione dashed away from Harry in direction of Snape's office. 

"Hermione… Wait!" 

Snape almost dropped a small vile which contained a red liquid when Selena started squawking again. He stalked out of the back area of his office to find Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there with grim looks on their faces. 

"You better have a good reason for coming here". Snape hissed. 

"We do!" Hermione answered quickly. "Don't give Selena the reversing potion, it could kill her!" 

"What are you talking about?" Snape declared, glaring down at the three wizards… who seemed to be getting taller. "The potion transformed her into a Phoenix and the only way to bring her back is with the aid of reversal". 

"That's what you don't understand. You said yourself that you had to drink the stuff in order to transform. It only spilt on Selena's robes and as far as I remember she didn't touch her lips with her hands". Harry explained. "She did it by her own will". 

"That's impossible. The only person who could transform into a Phoenix by their own will was…" 

"Selena's mother". Dumbledore interrupted, he had Fawkes on his arm, who immediately flew to Selena and sat beside her. "For once, Severus, listen to others. Harry is indeed right. Selena inherited that ability from her mother". 

Snape was speechless. 

Harry approached Selena and glanced into her green eyes. "Think of yourself as a human. Then you can come back". 

Almost instantly swirls of gold and silver appeared around Selena, everyone taking slow steps back. Slowly, the birds body came taller, her wings forming into arms, and soon she was a human again. She collapsed. 

Harry ran to her side when Snape shouted "No!" He breathed for a minute then remembered what it was like when he first witnessed Naomi transfer at Hogwarts all those years ago. "She will be alright". 

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. Snape was never this caring toward someone before. 

Selena stirred. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, shocked to see Dumbledore, Snape, Harry, Ron and Hermione all staring at her… including Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes. "What.. happened?" 

"You accidentally turned yourself into a Phoenix". Harry said, a slight smile crossing his face. "It wasn't the potion that did it. It was you". 

"Me? But how…" 

"Would everyone, except for Professor Snape and Selena please leave…". Dumbledore said softly. "I need to talk to them alone". 

Harry, Ron and Hermione left Snape's dungeon office with confused looks. Selena stood and brushed the dust off her robes as Dumbledore began to explain. 

"You, Selena, inherited an amazing gift from your mother. Both your parents attended this very school, which is why I admitted you when I fully realised who you were. Although you may not believe it Selena, your father is still alive this very day". 

Selena blinked as the candlelight flickered in her green eyes and glanced at Snape, who seemed upset that Dumbledore was telling her before him, and glanced back at Dumbledore. "You mean…" 

"Professor Snape is your father". Dumbledore wasn't surprised to see Selena's eyes roll to the back of her head and she fainted. "Wasn't the response I was expecting…" 

"I should have known all along". Snape said as he knelt down beside Selena. "Even as a child her spirit was much like her mothers". He summoned the locket out of the drawer and gently put it around Selena's neck. "I didn't mean to upset you". He whispered. "I just wanted to be sure…"

Harry leant back from the door. He turned to Ron and Hermione and mouthed the news. They jumped back when Snape walked out with Selena in his arms. He immediately assumed they knew. 

"No one else is to know until I feel it is right to tell them. Understand?" He hissed. 

"Yes… Sir". The three said at once. 

"Good. If you excuse me, Selena needs her rest". Snape began to walk away when Hermione turned. 

"Professor Snape!" She said. 

"Yes?" 

"I probably should tell you the password to Gryffindor Tower". She came up and whispered that it was "Wattlebird". 

"Thank you". With that he left, Selena's arms dangling as he walked. 

Chapter 5 

Voldermort's Plot

Snape was disgusted at the sight of the Girls' dormitories. Thankfully everyone was at the meals, so he could have some time to be alone with Selena. He propped her gently onto what he thought was her bed… when in fact it was Hermione's. He pulled up a chair and simply sat there, unsure of what to say or do. But Selena's shrill scream of fear scared him. 

"Voldermort… he's here he tried to kill you!" Selena sniffed. "Dad don't leave me again, please!" 

Snape himself was shocked. The word 'Dad' he had not heard before, as the girl used to call him 'daddy'. He paused for a minute to gather his words and let them out in the nicest possible way. "Voldermort isn't going to hurt me. And I will not leave you". 

Selena glanced around. "Why am I on Hermione's bed?" 

"Because I uh…" 

"Professor Snape!" Ginny Weasly shouted, dropping her bag heavily on the floor. "Wh… What are you doing here? In the Girls' Dorms? In Gryffindor!" 

Snape knew the secret wouldn't last very long. "Ginny", he said softly. "Selena is my daughter". 

Ginny's green eyes blinked with confusion. "Um… why didn't you tell us before?" 

"Because he didn't know before". Selena piped up. "Neither did I. I think we both had our assumptions but really didn't know until Dumbledore eased our minds". 

"And why are you in Gryffindor?" Ginny squeaked, afraid Professor Snape would put her on detention or something. 

"I think I can explain that. You see, Ginny. Selena is a lot like her mother, a pure soul, and a brave soul. That is what Gryffindor is about. She's inherited most of my abilities, and besides, her mother was in Gryffindor when we were in Hogwarts". Ginny was shocked to see Snape smile. Then he returned to his usual cold gaze. "Is dinner still on?" 

Ginny nodded. "Yes… I just came here to do a bit of study". 

"Great. I'm famished. Are you alright, Selena?" Snape asked, realising he would have to put on his 'I hate everybody' voice once he got into the main chamber. 

"Yes, father". Selena beamed. She drew her warm arms around Snape, a little hesitant at first, but returned the hug. "We'd um, better go before more girls come in and begin to ask questions". 

Selena got to her feet, as did Snape. "Oh and Ginny", 

"Yes, Sir?" 

"Don't tell anyone, about Selena and my um… recent acts of kindness". Snape winked and walked out with Selena, leaving Ginny in fits of laughter. 

"Ah, welcome, welcome!" Dumbledore smiled as Snape and Selena walked into the nearly empty main chamber except for the teachers. "We saved you some supper. Take a seat, both of you". 

"Dumbledore what is this all about?" Hissed the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Kylie Black. "If you don't mind…" 

"Professor Snape has an announcement to make that I feel will change the way we think about him". Dumbledore sat down, as Snape glanced at Selena and she gave him thumbs up under the table. Snape rose and gulped, he cleared his throat. 

"As you know, Selena is our new sixth year student here at Hogwarts. We never knew her last name – as she had no identity as to who her parents were except pictures inside her locket. I am pleased to announce, that Selena is my daughter". 

A shocked silence. Never could have anyone guessed – that Professor Snape could ever love a woman let alone have a child with her! 

"In that case", Black snarled. "Should she be placed in Slytherin?" 

"I'm fine where I am, thank you". Selena suddenly snapped back, coping a glare from her father. She slid back into her chair and munched silently on a chicken leg. 

"Where the sorting hat places a student is where he or she stays for the rest of their schooling life at Hogwarts. The sorting hat chose Selena to be put into Gryffindor, and that is where she will stay". Dumbledore smiled, his eyes sparkling, putting Black into her place. 

Kylie Black, some believed, was Sirius Black's estranged sister – meaning she left home at a very young age. 

Selena thought back to her first Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Black. She was a cold-hearted woman, even colder than her father was. Black ended up taking points off Gryffindor because she thought Selena wasn't paying attention when really she was. 

Selena overheard a couple of students thinking maybe Black and Snape should get together, but then Selena turned around and snapped that if they wanted World War Three to start then go ahead and suggest it. She scowled at Black, and the woman returned her scowl. 

Wanting to take out her wand and turn Black into a ferret, she felt her father's strong hand grip her arm under the table. Snape was listening intently to Dumbledore, and seemed to read her mind. Selena looked up, and gave her father a look that basically said "I wouldn't turn her into a ferret. I'd rather kill her". 

Snape continued his firm grip on Selena's arm. He kept his usual straight face, as the matter of Voldermort came up. 

"The Ministry of Magic has asked me to be a witness in the trail of Peter Pettigrew". Dumbledore spoke, noticing Black flinch a little. "I will thus be leaving Professor Snape as Headmaster until I return". 

All Professors turned to face the man who was a former Death Eater. Had Dumbledore gone mad? Not one student liked him, with the exception for Slytherin house and Selena. McGonagall believed the cause was because Severus was the second most powerful Professor there, everyone know that Voldermort would return once Dumbledore left. Selena threw a glare at Black, whose left eye seemed to be twitching. She, like Snape, wore heavy dark robes, her left arm heavily covered. Was it possible that she is a servant for Voldermort? 

Dumbledore broke the uncomfortable silence. "The reason why I chose Severus, is because of his loyalty to this school, and to me. Minerva, I mean no hard feelings toward you. But, in my wake of absence from Hogwarts, I ask that each Professor take a 'Headmaster' role, watching the students, especially the Muggle-born ones". His gaze drifted onto Selena. "Miss Snape, would it be possible to leave us for a few moments?" 

She nodded and rose quickly, her Gryffindor robes swishing softly on the tiled floor and the doors shutting firmly behind her. She sat at the door and waited. 

"Selena, like Harry Potter, are the two students Voldermort wants the most". Dumbledore explained. "For Selena's life to be spared, Severus had to make a terrible decision…" He watched as Snape's lips curled, his eyes narrowed. He didn't want to hear this. "A blood-signed oath that young Selena would become Voldermort's wife". 

A stunned silence. Severus was shifting uncomfortably in his chair, waiting for someone to say something smart. 

"Well", McGonagall said in a calm voice. "We will not let that happen, will we, Severus?" 

He nodded quickly. "There was nothing else I could do. Naomi had been killed… I could have killed Voldermort then and there. But my loyalty to him was still strong – I couldn't back out". 

Kylie Black's eyes widened. She would use this information to bring the schools most hated Professor down. 

"We all understand. We know that you are now loyal to us, and we will make sure Voldermort does not marry your daughter". Dumbledore said. "Now if you excuse me, I have a craving for a lemon drop in my office". 

Selena had fallen asleep outside the main chamber. Her long red hair was draped over her shoulders like a thick blanket and her legs were curled up to her stomach. She was woken up by a sharp kick in the foot. 

"You should have gone back to your dormitory!" Black snapped, her blue eyes flaring. "Five points from Gryffindor for your lack of consideration!" 

"Now, now, Professor Black. I suggest you change your tone". Snape billowed from the doorway, as he took his place by Selena's left side. "Indeed Selena should have returned to her dormitory, but points shouldn't have been taken from her house". 

Selena folded her arms and noticed Black reach into her robes for her wand. Snape's reflexes were quicker, however, as he pulled out his own wand and shouted "Expelliarmus!" A bright light shot out of the end of Snape's wand, as Black was lifted onto the ground and landed heavily on the floor, her wand a meter or so in front of her feet. "What is it you were trying to do, Black? Kill me so you could hand Selena over to Voldermort?" Snape's glare was as cold as death, his wand was outstretched and his arm was firm. He walked forward slowly, Selena backed up against the wall in fear. "I never did appreciate the Black family". Severus hissed. 

"I never appreciated you either!" Black snapped back. "As a matter of fact, I was getting my wand out because I noticed a spider on Selena's robe". 

Selena jumped. She shrieked as a hideous hairy spider crawled up her leg. "Ahhh! Get it off me!" She shook her leg out front as Snape ran to her, knowing it was poisonous, and batting it away with his wand. 

"Did it bite you?" He asked, noticing Black walking away. 

Selena shook her head. "No". 

"I'll take you to the dormitory. Oh and remind Mr Weasly that the last ingredient in the shrinking potion is Lizard Skin". Snape helped Selena get to her feet, and together they walked back to Gryffindor Tower. 

"Breakfast, then potions". Groaned a miserable Harry Potter. "What a great way to start Monday". He noticed the glare from Selena and shut up. "No offence…" 

She didn't reply. Another nightmare about Voldermort had left her in a foul mood. She picked up her textbooks, threw her scarf around her shoulder and walked out. 

"What's with her this morning?" Asked Ron. 

"I think I offended her…" Harry replied. 

Chapter 6 

Draco's Crush 

"Hey Selena!" Whistled Neville Longbottom. She kept walking. "Could you do me a favour?" 

Selena stopped and glared Neville long in the eyes. "What kind of favour? Not one to get you out of detention I hope. I really think you deserved it this time, giving poor Millicent Bauldstrode a tail! If I had my way, I'd see it you were on detention for a week!" Selena marched off, leaving Neville trembling. 

"Neville, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, noticing his scared look. 

"Selena's gone mad!" He said. "I was going to ask if I could borrow her notebook as mine… got spilled on. Instead she snapped at me thinking I was asking to get out of detention with Professor Snape!" 

"It's a shock to all of us, Neville. Selena is just taking the news a little differently. Or maybe its something else that's worrying her… never mind. I'll find out, in the meantime, don't let her worry you". Hermione flashed a smile and dashed to the dungeon classroom that belonged to Selena's father. 

Selena sat in the very back row next to Draco who seemed to be mighty pleased by this fact. Every time Harry turned around he threw a smile and draped his arm around the back of Selena's chair. He thought Professor Snape didn't notice this… but he did. 

"Problem, Mr Malfoy?" He said, stalking over to Draco's table and standing uncomfortably close to him. 

"No, sir". Draco replied with a flashy smile. "Just stretching". 

Selena rolled her eyes and turned her head away. 

"In that case, Mr Malfoy", Snape began. "I suggest you remove your arm from the back of Selena's chair before I cut it up for Fluffy. And wipe that smile off your face. No one, especially Mr Potter wants to see how happy you are by the fact that you happen to be sitting next to my daughter". 

Harry chuckled, as did a few other Gryffindors and Slytherins. A quick glare from Snape and everyone shut up, Draco a little uneasy. 

"I hope you all remembered to bring your essays. I have been kind enough to give you a week to do them". Snape walked up beside the desks and lifted the parchments that were on the corners of the tables. "Mr Longbottom…" Snape hissed. 

"I… I'm sorry sir! My notebook got wet… I did finish my essay… honest!" Neville squirmed in his seat. 

_If you dare give him detention, I won't show up to your next class. _Selena tried to telepathically send that message to her father, when she noticed his tone of voice changed it worked. 

"Very well, Mr Longbottom. I will give you an extra day, if I find you have been gloating about this, I will use what ingredients you have written in the essay on yourself. And that goes for anyone else as the consequences on using an unfinished potion are quite… dire". Snape's eyes twisted to Selena. She wasn't impressed. 

"Mr Malfoy, I would like to speak to you after class". Snape muttered, as he sat behind his desk. "Class dismissed". 

Without a word, the students left. Selena walked behind Ron, Harry and Hermione and was about to explain herself when Ron spoke up:

"How can a horrid man like Snape have a child? He doesn't deserve one!" 

"Even the coldest of hearts can love, Ron". Harry said sharply. "I suggest you think about what you say, because it could easily hurt others". 

"But Selena is just as bad, Harry!" Neville piped up. "She really snapped at me this morning, when I really wanted to borrow her notebook!" 

"Let's face it. Everyone hates Snape. He's a mean bastard as far as I can tell". Ron said, as Selena brushed past him crying silently. 

"Now you've done it!" Hermione said, stopping in front of the three boys. "Ron, how would you like it if someone said something mean about your father?" 

"I'd hate it! Because my father isn't a bad man!" Ron said, his eyes narrowed. 

"That is why Selena is so upset. Snape is not a bad man, you have to realise this! Harry, he even saved your life at the Quidditch game six years ago. Remember that? The reason why Snape is so cold is because he believed his wife and child were dead, and he continued blaming it on himself and eventually he took it out on others". Hermione replied, as she checked to make sure Snape wasn't listening in. "Now, I believe both you Ron and Neville should give Selena an apology. She is probably thinking right now because of her father she will lose her friends, and it doesn't help when you abuse her family like that". 

Ron, Harry and Neville were all mouth-opened. "Umm… sorry". 

"Say it to Selena. Not me. If you excuse me, I have a History of Magic class to attend to". With that Hermione left. 

"I wasn't trying to hit on Selena, sir. Honest!" Draco trembled. 

"Shut up and listen, Malfoy. Dumbledore has gone for a few weeks. Therefore he has left me in charge. Until he returns, I want you, Potter, Granger and Weasly to keep an eye on Selena as I cannot be everywhere at once. Obliviously you seem to be attracted to her, not that it worries me". Snape dipped his quill in the ink and began to write corrections on the students essays. 

"It… doesn't worry you? But the way you acted in class…" 

"All an act, Draco. All an act. Hurry up and get to your next class before Professor Trelaway bites my head of… or rather tries to examine it without me knowing and claims the fact that we are soul mates…" 

Draco laughed. "That woman is a nut… and I will keep an eye on Selena". Draco turned with a smart look on his face and left Snape's office silently. 

Snape made a sound with his lips and muttered "Soul mates, indeed". He glanced at Fawkes who seemed to be staring at him the entire time. "What are you staring at you over grown feather duster! Get out of here before I decide to have the House elves roast you". 

Without any warning, Fawkes squawked loudly and flew around Snape's head. She wasn't happy. 

"Oh that's it, I give up!" Severus stood and was about to leave when Kylie Black stood at the door, beaming. "What do you want?" Fawkes had calmed down and sat on a high shelf to avoid being batted. 

"I was wondering if you would like to… go out for dinner". Black smirked. She had something else planned that Snape didn't know about. He felt the unfortunate Dark Mark on his arm burn with pain, indicating Voldermort was near. 

"What didn't you understand about 'I've never liked the Black family?' Get out of my office before I throw you out". Snape glared, his eyes narrowed and Kylie didn't seem to flinch. 

"Oh come on. Just for a little bit of fun… who knows? Maybe you know more about the Dark Arts and care to show some information with me considering you're an ex Death Eater and all". Black sneered, her back turned and arms folded. She felt Snape fume, and knew Voldermort would be pleased. 

"I said, Get out!" This time, Snape was furious. Fawkes began to fly around Black, her claws accidentally scratching the woman across the face. Black raised her arm and batted Fawkes hard away, the Phoenix landing into Snape's desk and not moving.  

"Fawkes…" Severus hissed, his gaze fell onto Black's and he stepped forward. "If you have killed Dumbledore's Phoenix I swear the next person I use Avada Kedavra on will be you, Black. GET OUT!" 

Kylie felt that she'd done enough damage for now. She smirked, blew Snape a kiss and walked out. Snape continued his glare until she left, then he gently picked Fawkes up in his arms. "Are you alright?" He whispered, placing her gently on the table. "Fawkes?" 

Soon, the Phoenix opened her eyes and she rubbed her head against the inside of Snape's palm lovingly. To Snape, it looked like it was some sort of trick to make him fume – thus making Kylie Black leave. "Glad to see it…" He smiled slightly. 

Draco whistled as he hoped to find Selena. He did, she was crying however. 

"Selena?" Draco asked, as he approached her carefully. 

"Oh Draco…" She sobbed, throwing her arms around him. "Why do they have to say such horrible things about him?" 

"About who?" Draco said, not minding the hug one bit. 

"My father. Ron and Neville were mainly saying he's a horrible person… blah blah blah. But, if you've been through what he's been through you would be the same". Selena sniffled. 

"Oh yes I agree totally. Anyway… this may not be the right time to ask but umm will you go to the ball with me tomorrow night?" Draco watched as Selena looked him in the eyes. She was shocked, completely shocked. A smile spread across her face as she responded with a shrill "Yes". 

"Great!" Draco beamed. "Everyone knows we're meant to be together". 

"Excuse me?" Selena asked. 

"Just… assumptions of course". Draco grinned and whispered to himself when he walked off "Wait till I tell my father about this". 

Later that night, Selena spotted Harry in the Common Room. "Can… I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. 

Harry nodded. "Sure. Go ahead". 

"Listen… I'm sorry if I've seemed a little avoiding lately. It's just that everyone has been on my back about Snape being my father and all, then hearing other students – my friends saying nasty things about him behind his back…" Selena trailed off. Harry's green eyes seemed to sparkle in the grim firelight. She began to wonder if going to the ball with Draco was such a good idea after all. 

"I understand completely. I know Snape is a good man inside, after all, he did save my life at my first Quidditch game. I apologise on behalf on Ron and Neville if that makes you feel any better". Harry smiled slightly as he pushed his glasses up from the end of his nose. 

"Have you ever thought about wearing contacts?" Selena suddenly asked. 

"I'm planning to tomorrow why?" 

"You look so much older without glasses". She said, feeling confused as to why she's being so open toward Harry all of a sudden when she really loved Draco. "Um… about tomorrow night…" 

"Let me guess. You're going with Draco?" 

Selena nodded. "I'm sorry". 

"Don't be. Besides, it's not compulsory to go with someone. And I think your father might put me on detention for a week if we did go together". Harry said in the nicest possible way. 

"I actually agree with you on that one…" Selena laughed, her smile radiant as all ways lighting a spot in Harry's soul. "There's something else I want to talk to you about". 

"What's that?" 

"Professor Black. Now I understand she is related to your Godfather, but I believe she is working for Voldermort". Selena said. "It's not that obvious. She hates both you and me with a passion, and tries her best to get as close to my father as possible. She knows dad was a former Death-Eater, she would use it to make him angry…" 

Harry nodded. "I've been noticing that too. My scar has been burning for a while now. Should we speak to your father about her?" 

Selena shook her head. "No. He already knows. There was a poisonous spider on my robes, and Black drew her wand. Dad thought she was going to try and kill me, so he disarmed her, when really she wanted to get the spider off my robes. That's why I'm confused". 

"Alright… look. I'm a little tired. Do you mind…" Harry said, when he finally noticed how beautiful Selena really was. 

"No. Not at all. I'm a bit tired myself actually. See you in the morning. Oh and Harry…" 

"Yes?" Harry called from the top of the stairs. 

"You're welcome to dance with me if you want". Selena flashed a smile. Harry quickly turned away and headed for the boys dorms. 

The next morning, Selena woke to find a package sitting at the end of her bed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, dragging the light parcel onto her lap. Switching on the overhead light (as the curtains were still drawn shut due to it being weekends and everyone sleeps in on weekends) Selena found a piece of yellow parchment sitting on top. Carefully, she took it off and began to read. 

Selena, 

Your mother wore this dress at our Sixth year ball. I felt I should give it to you. 

Love, your father. 

_Oh my… mum's dress! I hope it fits me. _She carefully unravelled the string and paper, and she lifted out a black and silver dress. Selena climbed out of bed and held it up against her shoulders, almost amazed at how beautiful it was. There was an off-shoulder collar, made out of silver material. It was puffed up and a silky type feel. The dress itself was black satin, it was full length and opened out slightly from the waist down. Silver stars were all over, and in the light they twinkled like real stars. Eagerly, she went to try it on. 

Draco Malfoy yawned. It was much too early for him to be awake, but yet he was excited. Something about tonight brought a thrill to him, not only was he going with Selena, but something else was going to happen that he could not explain. Draco pulled open his wardrobe to check that the formal Slytherin robes were there. A green heavy cloak was supposed to be worn over a black high-neck shirt with black pants. A silver cord pulled the green cloak together just under his shoulder blades. Draco glanced at himself in the mirror, still debating if he should have his hair spiked, gelled back or just floppy. He was trying different styles when he heard a familiar voice. 

"Draco, you shouldn't play with your hair so much". It was his father, Lucius. Lucius looked a lot like Draco, with sharp features and attractive looks. His father however had long blonde hair that almost seemed perfect every time he saw him. His cane, which he held in his right hand, was black and had a silver serpents head on the top. 

"Can't help it". Draco muttered, finally deciding to leave it floppy but styled. "What are you doing here anyway?" 

"It is custom for parents to be with their children at the Sixth year ball is it not?" Lucius said, snapping the wardrobe shut with his cane, waking up Crabbe and Goyle. "So tell me, Draco. Who are you going with? That is, you are going with someone aren't you?" 

Draco nodded. He pulled on a white baggy shirt over a pair of black pants and grinned. "Selena". 

Lucius' face turned into a scowl. "Snape's daughter, is she not?" 

"Yeah. Don't let that get to you. She deserves to be with me". Draco glanced over at his two 'body guards' who seemed to be frozen in Lucius Malfoy's presence. 

"Of course". Lucius smirked. "I knew her mother well". 

"No way". Draco said, suddenly interested. "What was she like?" 

"That story is for another day. In the meantime, I believe I owe our good friend Professor Snape a visit". Lucius turned with a swirl of his robes and left the boys dormitories, Crabbe and Goyle speechless. 

"Wow, I thought he wasn't going to let you go with her!" Goyle cried. 

"He probably expects me to use the controlling curse so she can be lured to Voldermort". Draco said, still staring at the door. "He did that to Naomi Evans and got expelled". 

"Who's that?" Asked a sleepy Crabbe. 

"Selena's mother". Draco beamed. "And Harry Potter's Aunt". 

Selena was the first at the Gryffindor breakfast table. She tucked into a plate of sausages, eggs, hash browns and bacon. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the next to arrive; wondering why they were up so early. 

"Hey guys!" Selena said happily. "I'm so excited about tonight. I've never been to a ball before". 

"Looks like parents are coming too". Hermione said. She wished her parents would come, but as they were both Muggles they weren't allowed. Then she glanced at Harry. He hoped Sirius would come, but as he is in hiding he couldn't. 

"Oh no". Ron whispered. "It's Lucius Malfoy!" 

Lucius stalked into the main chamber with Professor Snape by his side. Harry was amazed. He thought the two hated each others guts. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle followed in after them. Draco walked up to Harry and grinned. 

"So… what's it like to know that Selena here is actually your cousin? Kinda heartbreaking isn't it?" Draco chuckled, as Selena threw him a glare and he walked off. 

"Cousin?" Harry wondered. "Mum never had any more sisters apart from Petunia". 

"I think that this situation needs to be explained". Snape said, settling himself down at the Gryffindor table as Lucius joined the Slytherins. "Your mother had a twin sister". 

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Professor Snape was his _Uncle! _Hermione and Ron both had their equally shocked looks, Selena was too busy eating her breakfast. 

"Harry, as I knew Sirius Black had escaped and had most likely kept his connections with you I thought it was in best interest that this secret remained with me and Dumbledore. But, unfortunately Lucius Malfoy also knew, which is why young Draco decided to spill his gut". Snape glanced at Selena for a minute, who had started to listen. "Naomi is you know, Lilly Evans' twin sister. She had a slightly dark side to her, and was placed in Slytherin. As Naomi was equally as beautiful as Lilly was, a clan of first year boys instantly became her friends. They included: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lucius Malfoy". Snape kept his cool, feeling Lucius' eyes staring into him like daggers. "It wasn't until the third year when she finally noticed me, as I saved her life". 

Hermione, who was still in shock, muttered: "How?" 

"Lucius had Naomi under a controlling curse for most of the third year. I knew something was strange about her when she began to spend a lot of time around me, and Malfoy just happened to be close by, his eyes not moving. Malfoy was actually attempting to try and kill me, by Naomi's hand, so she would get expelled and no one would know who really did it". Snape noticed Harry flash a horrid glare at the two Malfoy men, and simply hoped Draco wouldn't hurt Selena that way. 

"Harry, that isn't necessary". Severus said harshly. "We've reconciled our differences. Now, I later confronted Malfoy one night and 'accidentally' spilled a truth potion on him. He told me everything, but the next day he forced Naomi to corner me in the empty Potions classroom. She had her wand pointed at my heart, I was unarmed. I dove out of the way from the killing curse, grabbed my wand and disarmed her. Lucius was furious, he tried to disarm me but failed as Naomi was finally free of the curse and we both said it together, causing the same reaction you three did on me two years ago". 

Hermione blushed. Ron flinched and Harry was wide eyed. Selena was simply stunned. No wonder why she felt such a deep connection with Harry and couldn't explain it. 

"I know Draco isn't as deadly as his father. When Lucius met with me in my office this morning, he apologised for any harm he may have caused to Naomi. I was a bit hesitant at first, as he is usually the type to lie, but then I accepted it knowing it would be the best for Selena and Draco". Snape took a breath and let it out slowly. In their entire lives, the 'Harry Potter Fan Club' never thought that the schools most hated Professor would actually open up to them. 

"Oh and Harry, if those Dursleys continue to cause you any more trouble, feel free to send me a letter and I will sort them out faster than you can say… Harry, I am your Uncle". Snape said the last line in a low voice which made Selena crack up. 

"Have you been watching Star Wars again, dad?" Selena asked. 

Snape chuckled. "Perhaps…" 

Harry shook his head. His family were a bunch of nut heads. 

"If you excuse us, Professor, we've umm got some homework to do". Hermione said, gripping Ron's collar and lifting him up off the seat. 

Harry pushed his glasses up closer toward his eyes. He knew Snape was telling the truth, as Selena looked a lot like his mother… his mother's twin sister. He flashed a brief smile and stood up. "Uh yes. I've… got homework too". 

"See you, cousin". Selena beamed. 

Harry blushed and walked off without looking back. 

The afternoon seemed to drag on forever. Selena tried to avoid Draco for most of the day, as her hair was up in curlers and it looked mightily embarrassing. Crabbe and Goyle cornered her and 'accidentally' removed her hood revealing the horrid curlers which Hermione kindly put in her hair. Draco lay into them when he saw this, literally. 

Selena sat in the library, her head completely covered and buried in a book called "What Muggles Really Want". 

A silver serpents head pulled Selena's book backward, revealing her face. She saw dark robes, and looked up to find a handsome man with long blonde hair. Selena's eyes narrowed, knowing full well who he was. 

"Mr Malfoy", she said with a hiss in her tone. 

"Hello, Selena". He raised the serpents head on his cane and lifted up the hood covering her head slightly. "Lucky that this is a Saturday otherwise you will be in trouble for this kind of thing". 

"Are… you coming to the ball tonight, Sir?" Selena asked, in a sweet tone. 

Lucius, with a smirk responded with a "Yes. Indeed. Parents were invited by Dumbledore himself only recently". 

Hermione hung in the fiction section of the library, peering through two books as silent as possible. She tried to listen, in case Lucius tried to hurt Selena in any way. 

Selena nodded. She noticed a few Slytherin students glance at her, but quickly look away when Lucius lifted his head at them. "See you tonight, Selena". Lucius turned away quickly and left the library. 

Selena continued reading her book, distracted by Slytherin girls who have had crushes on Draco Malfoy, obviously upset that Selena is his date. She got up and threw the book on the seat and stalked over to the table. She draped her arms over each other and glared at the third year girls. 

"If you have something to say about me I suggest you say it now". Selena hissed. 

The girls were silent. One girl stood up, and glared up at Selena – as she only came up to her chest. 

"What made you think we were talking about you?" She said smartly. 

Selena responded with a cold stare, one that her father usually gives. "My psychic senses are far more advanced than yours. Oh and I suggest you finish your Potions assignment otherwise my father will not be happy". 

The girl blinked in astonishment, wondering how Selena knew that. Selena left the group and the library, chuckling at how she saw the title "How Lizards Skin is prepared" but nothing else. 

Finally, it was an hour before the ball. Selena already had her dress on. She stared at herself in the mirror, and for a split second she saw her mother's face and her father on her arm smiling. Selena returned the smile, as she straightened out the seams. It felt like brand new to her, the silk gliding along her body, the puffed silver collar around her lower shoulders. Selena put on her locket – which had been polished and soon began to unroll her hair from the curlers. A long strand of very curly red hair fell over her shoulder, and Selena smiled. She muttered a spell and soon all the curlers came out, and styling it, so that two thick strands are pulled back from her forehead, two little strands hung over her eyes and the rest was out. Selena twirled around, and Hermione stepped into the girls dorms. Her hair was straight as she wore it in the Yule Ball, and she wore a light blue strapless dress. 

"Wow", Hermione said, smiling. "They're bound to make you Queen this year". 

Selena chuckled. "I doubt it. You look great! Come on, we've got half an hour. Lets wait in the Common Room for Harry and Ron". 

Hermione paused. "Did you feel that?" 

"Feel what?" Selena asked, noticing Crookshanks, Hermione's cat was hissing at the window. 

"Never mind. Let's go to the common room". 

Severus, alone in his office, knew Voldermort was near. He was writing the student reports when he suddenly realised what the time was. He glanced at the clock, then back at the report, and shook his head. No one would miss him if he didn't go would they? Perhaps Selena would. But she'd be too interested in Draco to spend time with her father. Snape then wished that Naomi was with him, Fawkes squawked softly as Severus stroked her wing. He felt a cool wind brush past him and cried out in pain as the Dark mark began to burn. _I have to go, Selena is in danger. _Severus got up and went to his personal chambers to change. 

Harry and Ron bolted down the stairs, only to find Selena and Hermione waiting for them. The two young men glanced at the girls, their mouths dropped open. 

Selena walked up to Ron and Harry, she grinned and said "Open it any wider and you could park a car in there". 

They shook their heads. "Wow", Ron said. "Didn't know you two could scrub up so well". 

Harry touched his forehead and let out a silent 'Ow'. "My scar", he said. "It's burning". 

Hermione took Ron's arm and glanced at Harry. "I felt something strange in the girls dorm earlier. We should take our wands, just in case". 

Selena lifted hers into the air. It had a feather of a phoenix and the wand itself was oak. "Already thought one step ahead of you". 

Harry and Ron both nodded too. They had their wands concealed in their robes pockets. Their formal robes were high-necked red shirts, with a gold tie and black pants. A long gold and red coat draped over their shoulders, showing the Gryffindor emblem. 

Hermione indicated that her wand was concealed in her purse. "Let's get going otherwise they'll be starting without us". 

Harry graciously took Selena's arm, she smiled slightly and they walked into the main hall. Selena promised she'd meet Draco outside her father's office. She told this to Harry and he nodded, letting her go ahead. 

"I'm warning you, Black", Severus said, shoving her against the wall. "You ruin this night and you will regret the morning after". 

"What makes you think I will ruin this night?" Kylie grinned. She had on a tight fitting black dress and her black hair was up in a bun. The dress had long sleeves, so it covered up the Dark mark. 

"I have my suspicions". Snape let go of her and turned away. His usual heavy cotton robes were now a similar style, but a lighter material. Some may think of it as a black suit and pants with a long flowing black coat. He had even washed his hair. "If you excuse me", he walked off, Black smirking at him. 

Draco wondered up the stairs. His robes were much like Ron and Harry's, except, he wore a high-necked green and silver shirt with a black tie, black pants and a long green cloak tied around his neck with a silver thread. The Slytherin emblem was presented clearly above his left chest. Draco's hair wasn't gelled or spiked, he left it floppy but styled so it looked like it was high in the middle. He leant against the wall and glanced at his fingernails when he noticed Professor Snape storming past him. He looked somewhat happy and somewhat displeased. 

"Professor?" Draco asked, concerned. 

"Not now". Snape hissed as he kept walking. 

Draco hung back and decided to let the head of Slytherin house walk past. He saw Selena walking up the stairs, dressed in her mother's 6th year gown. She looked beautiful, in his eyes. Her eyes were full of thought as she approached him, and didn't even notice him until he was standing two centimetres from her nose. 

"Selena?" He asked. 

"Oh, hello Draco. You look nice". She said with a smile. Her thoughts about Voldermort had left her. 

"So do you". An awkward silence. "So let's go then". 

Selena nodded. Draco took her arm as the two left for the main chamber. 

Classical music filled the chamber as the students slowly filed in. Harry, Ron and Hermione entered as a group. Surprisingly, no students were dancing. A hush filled the room as Draco and Selena entered arm in arm. Some were whispering: "Why would Malfoy date a Gryffindor? Because she's Snape's daughter and he wants high grades in Potions class!" Draco turned his head sharply and threw a deadly glare at the Ravenclaw girl who answered the question. Selena kept her eyes fixed on the head table, noticing her father was not yet there. Soon they sat, Selena sitting with Draco at the Slytherin table and the room was soon filled with chattering students. 

"Draco", Selena whispered. 

"What?" He replied. 

"Where's dad?" 

"Don't ask me". 

"Maybe I should go look for him". Selena began to rise, but Draco held her arm. 

"He'll be here. Maybe he just got caught up with something". Draco flashed a smile and sipped the drink from his goblet. 

Soon enough, Professor Snape entered the main chamber looking a little flustered. He flicked his hair back and stalked forward, avoiding student's glares as he sat down. Professor McGonagall turned to talk to him. 

"What kept you?" She whispered. 

"I lost track of time". He replied, his glare falling on Kylie Black who was laughing at one of Hagrid's jokes. "Let's just say… something came up". 

"I must say, your daughter looks remarkable in that dress. Where did she get it?" Minerva said with a smile. 

Severus never even thought about Selena. He turned to look at her and was silent. Draco had his arm draped behind her chair, but that did not worry him. For a minute, Severus thought he saw Naomi sitting there smiling at him, but it was really Selena. "It was Naomi's". He soon replied, with a slight gulp in his throat. 

"She looks wonderful, Severus". McGonagall smiled, hoping to make the Potions Master slightly happier. 

Soon, many of the students were complaining about the lack of "Modern Muggle music". Dumbledore shook his head and laughed, as he clapped his hands and a DJ appeared in the corner, playing current hits. Finally, people began to dance. 

Draco noticed Selena was sitting very rigid. "Selena, you okay?" 

"Yes, yes. Fine". She said rather quickly. "I uh… just don't know how to dance that's all". 

Draco laughed. "Make it up. Besides, this is a fast song so it doesn't really matter how you dance". 

"Is that an invitation?" Selena said, grinning. As the song Beautiful by Christina Aguilera began to play, she flinched. 

All eyes were on Draco as he led Selena onto the dance floor, and soon began to sway with the music. Harry watched silently, as his scar began to hurt. 

"It's worse…" He whispered to Hermione. 

She looked up and noticed as Snape grabbed his arm, then pretended nothing happened and held his hands under the table. "Voldermort is near…" 

"Harry…" Ron said. 

"What is it?" Harry asked. 

"It's Black… she's gone…" 

Harry looked up at the teachers table. Kylie Black had left, and he noticed that Professor Snape was beginning to get up and find where she was – when Dumbledore told him to remain seated. 

The dance floor was soon full of students and no one had noticed Selena and Draco slip out, laughing. They went outside the castle near the Quidditch pitch. A soft mist rose from the dew covered grass, as Selena and Draco stopped running to catch their breaths. 

"Your father would have my head for this", Draco said, leaning over at the waist as he took in huge breaths. 

"No one would know. He's too busy worrying about Professor Black". Selena grinned. "What are you staring at?" 

Draco stood upright. He was a head or so taller than Selena. "You've got something under your eye", He gently brushed her high cheekbone to remove a bit of fluff that had stuck to her make-up. Their eyes met and they moved closer together to share their first kiss, when a rustle in the bushes made Draco draw his wand. Selena did the same, but something from behind grabbed her around the neck and she screamed as her wand fell to the ground. 

"Selena!" Draco cried. He raised his wand and was about to shout a disarming spell, when the hooded attacker vanished with Selena kicking and screaming. In shock, Draco knelt down and picked up her wand as he ran into the main chamber. 

"Selena's been kidnapped!" Draco shouted, as the music ceased and all eyes turned upon him, especially Snape's. "A hooded figure came out of nowhere, I tried to stop them, but they vanished before I could even try!" 

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. They all nodded at each other and quietly slipped out of the hall to investigate, as Dumbledore declared for all students to return to their dormitories. 

"What were you both doing outside? Alone?" Snape said, gripping Draco by the collar once the hall was emptied except for he and Draco Malfoy. 

"Selena… needed some fresh air". He said, choking. Snape dropped him to the floor and began to walk off, gripping Selena's wand in his other hand. 

"Come with me, Malfoy". He hissed. 

Stumbling, Draco got to his feet and ran after the annoyed professor. 

Selena was thrown onto damp ground. It was dark, barely even lit by the full moon. She jumped to her feet and tried to get her wand, but realised it was gone. Selena looked around and panicked, as she stepped back she bumped into something. Cold hands brushed up her arms and she leaped forward and turned around to face a hooded man. 

"Selena", he said, his voice as cold as death. "Welcome, to my home". 

Selena began to run but something grabbed her. She cried out and tried to break free, as the hooded man approached her. 

"Get away from me!" She spat. "I know martial arts!" 

"Do you now?" The voice chuckled. "I must let you know that no Muggle defence can beat me, only magic can. And I see that you are unarmed". 

"Who are you?" Selena said, as the arms let go of her. "What do you want from me?" 

"I believe, you know who I am. You have been waiting for this moment your entire life. It was a promise your father made to me in order to keep you alive". He stepped forward and removed his hood as a face that almost resembles a skull is shoved in front of Selena's. "I am Lord Voldermort". 

"No…" Selena panicked. "No… I'm not going to marry you I love Draco!" 

"Draco Malfoy?" Voldermort laughed. "Lucius, this stupid girl is in love with your foolish child!" 

Selena turned around to see a smug Lucius Malfoy step forward, his head nearly entirely covered by a hood. "Interesting, isn't it?" Lucius said, as he touched Selena's chin with his cane. "How a daughter of a man I tried to kill has now fallen for my only child…" Selena felt a sharp slap from the serpents head and she fell to the ground, grasping her bleeding cheek. 

"With mudbloods as grandparents, I do not see why we should kill her now". Lucius hissed, as Voldermort placed a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, Voldermort slapped him violently across the face. 

"Watch your tone, Malfoy, otherwise you will face the same consequences as Selena's mother". Voldermort laughed as he remembered Naomi's supposed death. "And as for you, my dear, we will be married within the hour, and you shall be carrying my child by the dawn". 

"No!" Selena said, as she was pulled by Death Eaters into a tent. "You wouldn't! I would never marry you, you great ugly… slime ball!" 

Voldermort never heard those words as Selena was knocked out. He chuckled to himself and waited for Severus to come and rescue his daughter. 

"Professor… Voldermort… he will have his Death Eaters with him… won't he?" Draco stuttered, as he hurried to catch up with Snape's huge steps. The forest was becoming darker, Snape muttered something about not using any light otherwise they would be discovered, then turned to answer Draco's question. 

"One more word from you, Malfoy, and you will regret the day you were born. Understood?" Snape growled, his wand pointed in between Draco's eyes. Draco nodded, when he heard someone shout "Professor Snape!" 

Severus spun around to see Harry, Ron and Hermione run out of the dark forest carrying a lantern and their wands. "We know where Selena is! We saw her". Hermione said. 

"I don't need help from you three, I am quite capable of getting my daughter by myself". Snape began to walk off again. 

"You seem to forget how I got this scar, Professor". Harry said. His words made Snape stop dead in his tracks. 

"And a couple of years ago, Potter, Voldermort took some of your own blood in order to become stronger. You are literally useless against him". Snape turned away and took one step when he gripped his arm. The pain was terrible, he gritted his teeth. 

"P… professor?" Draco asked. "Are you alright?" 

Up ahead, Snape saw the clearing where Voldermort had set up a small camp. He spotted the old sorcerer standing near what seemed to be a cloaked tent, talking to a Death Eater. 

"Has she woken yet?" Voldermort asked, hoping that the potion which was given to Selena would soon be affecting her. 

"Yes. She is asking for you". The Death Eater responded. Snape watched as his daughter emerged from the tent, her face expressionless. She now wore heavy black robes and her hood exposed her face. 

"My Lord", Selena spoke clearly and loudly. "My will is yours". 

"She's nuts!" Ron cried. "Voldermort has her under a spell!" 

Draco, Snape, Harry and Hermione all looked at Ron with dumb-faced expressions, indicating Ron was an idiot. 

"We know, Weasley". Draco snapped. "No need to point the obvious". 

"Excellent. The ceremony will begin within ten minutes". Voldermort walked away from the clearing, as Selena stepped away as well. 

"The cloak, Harry, put the cloak on!" Ron said. Instantly, all five wizards were invisible, as Selena stepped closer to where they are hiding. She stopped, when Snape grabbed her arm and placed his hand around her mouth. He dragged her under the cloak, and then away from Voldermort's group. 

"Get your filthy hands off me!" She shouted, drawing her wand and getting to her feet. At the same time, she watched helplessly as the five around her drew their wands and Harry lifted off the cloak. 

"Selena", Severus whispered. "Come back with us to Hogwarts". 

"No". She responded sharply, her wand still aimed high, knowing she could be killed but still kept it up anyway. "In ten minutes I will be married. I suggest all five of you leave before you are killed". 

"You are not marrying that old fool!" Draco snapped. "You love me, remember?" 

"She does, does she?" Snape raised an eyebrow. Harry hid a grin, Ron looked confused and Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"At least… I think she does". Draco stammered. 

"Leave. Now!" Selena said. "My Master will be wondering where I am and if he finds you here the end results will not be pretty". 

"Well, well, well". Voldermort stepped forward out of the shadows, followed by ten Death Eaters. "I don't believe you five are on the invitation list, especially you, Severus". 

Snape turned his wand on Voldermort. "Release my daughter and you can do what you want with me". 

"And me". Harry said, gliding from behind Snape, his wand pointed high at Voldermort's chest. 

Ron and Hermione stepped forward too, their faces looking determined. 

Draco, a little reluctant at first, joined the group, gulping when he saw the shocked expression on his father's face. 

Voldermort laughed, his laugh sending a cold snap of pain down everyone's backs. Snape kept his firm gaze on the old sorcerer, determined to shout the killing curse at any time. 

"Let her go". Snape said, a little more forcefully than the last. 

"Very well", Voldermort grinned under his hood. He snapped his fingers and Selena suddenly collapsed. 

"No!" Harry shouted, as Draco ran to her side. She was unconscious, most likely almost dead. 

Snape was furious. Here he was standing here, itching to say "Avada Kedavra" and end Voldermort for good, but nothing came out. 

Kylie Black emerged from the darkness and began to lunge at Harry. Harry dodged her, and he shouted "Expelliarmus!" as the woman flew backward. Harry's eyes widened when he saw her drawing her wand. 

Draco shouted a spell that he learnt from his father which made a person disappear. Kylie Black was no more. Draco knew he wouldn't be in trouble – as he just killed a Death Eater. 

Hermione and Ron were shouting spells at Voldermort, as Snape stood in his daze. Was Voldermort controlling him again? He did not know. He couldn't kill the sorcerer, he wouldn't move to his daughter to revive her. Snape managed to shout a binding spell toward Voldermort, as ropes and chains flew out of his wand. They were useless. Voldermort shouted the Conjunctivitis Curse, but Snape dove out of the way. It hit one of the Death Eaters behind him who was about to attack Draco, and a smile crossed his face. He didn't see however as Selena was hit with "Crucio!" She screamed in pain. Draco stepped back from her, his eyes flared with anger and he shouted: "Diffindo!" in hope to cut Voldermort's side open. He succeeded, as the sorcerer fell to the ground moaning in pain. 

The Death Eaters watched helplessly as their Master was hit by a boy. 

Lucius threw out his wand and shouted "Crucio!" several times in Snape's direction, Snape howled in pain and crumpled to the floor gripping his stomach. Then, he was silent. 

"Dad, stop!" Draco shouted. "STOP!" 

Lucius realised what he had done. His face was in complete shock, believing he had killed a Hogwarts teacher. He took off in fear. 

"Professor!" Harry cried. Voldermort had vanished as the body had died but his soul lived. 

"D… dad…" Selena moaned. Blood came out from the corner of her mouth as she crawled to her father's side and gripped his hand. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco looked up when they heard Fawkes' call. She glided in above them and landed next to Severus, looking at him sadly. Harry knew, that Fawkes' tears wouldn't bring anyone back from the dead, but it could at least heal Snape enough to be able to get to the hospital. Fawkes lowered her head and began to cry, her tears being absorbed into Snape's bloodstream. He began to stir but still moan. 

"Thanks, Fawkes". Harry said. "Fawkes?" 

Gold and silver mist slowly appeared around the old bird. Harry stood up as Fawkes grew taller, its feathers became long thick red hair, her claws becoming long legs, her wings becoming slender arms. Soon the transformation was over and she stumbled a little, Draco grabbing her arm gently. Fawkes opened her green eyes, and looked around, wondering why she is suddenly taller than everyone else. 

"S… Severus?" She whispered, kneeling down and gently brushing her hand across his forehead. 

Selena had fallen unconscious again. Hermione tried to give her some water. 

"He'll be alright", Harry suddenly said, as words escaped his lips: "M… mother?" 

Fawkes began to realise her human past. Her daughter, her husband. "Oh my…" She said. "If it isn't Lilly and James' little boy". 

Draco and Ron seemed to be in complete confusion. Severus had opened his eyes and stared up at the woman also in confusion. "I'm dreaming". He said. "Or I've died…" 

"You haven't died". Fawkes said with a smile. "I'm here. I'm with you. I felt you calling to me". 

"Naomi?!" Hermione suddenly gasped. "You… you were Fawkes all along!" 

Naomi nodded. "It's a long story which I will explain to you later". She carefully lifted her beloved husband in her arms. "We should get them to the hospital before Voldermort comes back". 

Selena felt herself being lifted into strong arms and her mother's presence as they walked back to the castle. 

Sunlight filled the hospital ward as Dumbledore and Naomi talked outside. 

"I'm quite willing to come back and visit". Naomi smiled. 

"Ahh Naomi. How could I have been so blind to realise Fawkes was you all along". Dumbledore returned her smile and fixed his gaze on Severus and Selena. 

"You know me, Headmaster, I have been very sneaky all my life". She grinned as she walked into the ward, her long black robes swirling behind her. "Selena, honey, I've come back". Naomi gripped her daughter's hand and sighed. "Wake up". 

Selena's eyes shot open. They met her mothers. "M… mum?" 

Naomi nodded. She held Selena gently. There was still a scar running down Selena's cheek from where Lucius struck her, but it would heal. "We're together again, aren't we? All three of us?" Selena asked, noticing Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione walking in. 

"Yes. When your father and you are both well again, I will see what we can do about getting remarried". Naomi glanced over at Severus, who was sleeping soundly, and was being watched carefully by a Slytherin prefect. 

Selena beamed as her mother left to join Severus' side. 

"Call me an over grown feather duster why don't you?" Naomi said, taking her husband's hand and holding it gently. "You big buffoon". 

"I heard that". Severus said, not opening his eyes. "Don't make me give you detention". 

"I have my ideas for serving detention with you dear, but there are children present". Naomi copped a glare from Selena. 

Snape opened his eyes and stared up into Naomi's. He smiled, something he had not done in a long time. "You saved my life". 

"No kidding". Naomi grinned, she handed Severus a glass of water. "Voldermort got away". 

Severus nearly choked on the water. "He WHAT?" 

"Don't panic. We'll be ready for him next time". He heard Harry Potter say bravely. 

"We shall see, Mr Potter". Severus said. "And as for you, Mr Malfoy, joined the 'Harry Potter Fan Club' have we?" 

Draco looked shocked. "No. Not at all. I'm merely here in support of Selena". 

"I see". Severus sat up and turned his head slightly so he could spot the sixth years. "Draco, do me a favour. When you get home, make sure your father gets this". He handed Draco a howler. "It's from Professor McGonagall. Trust me, if he ignores it, the end results would be rather… unmentionable". 

Naomi laughed. 

"Anything else, Sir?" Draco asked, as he felt Selena take his hand. 

"Keep an eye on Selena. Although, you seem to be doing that already". Snape said with a grin. 

Draco blushed. Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed. 

"And what's this about a remarriage?" Severus said, glancing into Naomi's green eyes. "I'm not sure how my students will cope with my sudden… nice look on life". 

"You don't have to be nice, Professor!" Hermione said. 

"And why is that?" Snape glared at Granger. 

"Because… Neville will probably pass his exams". Hermione finished. 

Everyone was shocked to hear a rich laugh coming from a usually angry Professor. "That's true… we shall see… Miss Granger. We shall see". 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all talking at the end of year feast when they heard someone say "Hey, its Selena!"

Selena ran down the aisles to hug an already standing Harry, Ron and Hermione. Her face had her natural colour again, and she looked different somehow. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, once they sat down. 

"Nothing". Selena responded with a smile. She glanced over at the Slytherin table, to where Draco was sitting there proudly bragging about how he managed to cut Voldermort's side open when Harry asked her "Tell me!" 

"Draco and I… well… lets just say we're together". Selena kept her voice low. 

"Glad to hear it!" Ron said with a smile. "As long as your father doesn't put you in Slytherin then things should be fine". 

A sudden hush fell over the students as Dumbledore rose. "I have a few announcements to make. Firstly, I would like to welcome Professor Snape and Selena back from their few weeks in hospital". A few cheers from the Slytherin table, as well as the Gryffindor table. 

"Secondly, I would like to congratulate Mr Draco Malfoy for being so brave enough as to cut open Lord Voldermort's side, as he was forced to retreat". 

Claps from the Slytherin table, joined by Selena, Ron, Harry and Hermione. 

"Thirdly, as you can see we currently need a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher". 

Snape looked up, interested and hopeful. 

"I would like to welcome Professor Naomi Snape…" 

Whispers filled the hall. "Who is she…" 

The doors flew open as Naomi made her gallant way toward the Professors' table, Snape's expression just dropping. Her black cloak flowing behind her as she stepped up the stairs and sat down beside Severus. 

"Selena, is that your mum?" Asked Seamus Finnigan. 

"Uh huh". Selena said with a smile. "Do you see the look on Dad's face but". 

Harry chuckled. "He doesn't look too happy". 

Naomi rose. She had to prove to the students that she was worthwhile. She pointed her wand upward and shouted "Flamedo Bangido!" Suddenly, fireworks filled the 'fake' sky that hovered above the main chamber. Everyone looked up and clapped, as the Hogwarts house colours shot around them. Naomi sat down, as Severus looked at her. 

"And where did you learn that?" 

"Used it to play pranks on Petunia". Namoi grinned. "Can't wait to go back to Privet Drive with Harry this summer". 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You, Selena and I are going back with Harry for a week. Dumbledore has a house rented for us across the road. Don't worry, the Muggle world isn't all that bad, dear". Naomi smiled. 

Snape's face was expressionless. He watched as the students jumped up and began to try and catch the fireworks. Then he spotted them, Selena and Draco were standing in a corner fairly close. He rose when they finally shared that first kiss, but Naomi clamped his arm down hard. 

Selena smiled at Draco and he returned it, then they quickly went back to their tables as if nothing had happened at all. 


End file.
